The Avatar & The Sage:Malestorm
by sharinnegan lord jason
Summary: The world has changed since the days of Aang, The Avatar is not the only spiritual beign in the fray,with dark forces gathering join our heroes as Naruto & Korra learn what it means to tackle their destiny first hand and be thrust into the world of spirits. KorrxNaru


Prologue: Miracle Baby : Unusual Circumstances of birth

Tenzin couldn't believe it, he was here finally after all this time after all the years he'd spent meditating he had finally made it ,"Spirit World" he muttered as he tried his hardest to gain his composure he just couldn't keep it all in the beauty as far as his human eyes could see the vibrant colors,nature,this parallel plane of reality,this utopia it was just too much Tenzin couldn't help but come to tears .

"Tenzin" The voice broke Tenzin out of his thoughts he recognized this voice, it belonged to his wife "Pema?" okay now Tenzin was suspicious, how on earth did his wife manage to get here? Even though she had shown interest in Spiritual matters and she waas an air acolyte (A non-bender who carries on Air nomad tradition)she was nowhere near the level at which she could possibly enter this realm. "What are you doing here?" Tenzin asked, "I was about to ask you the exact same question" came another voice that Tenzin knew too well this was the voice of Lin Beifong his childhood friend and short time lover "Lin? You too?" now Tenzin was befuddled how on earth was Lin here? she was about as spiritual as a rock something was definitely amiss did he do something? Did he upset the spirits and was he about to be punished by them along with his loved ones? his beloved wife and childhood friend.

"Wheres your mother Tenzin?" this time it was Pema that raised the question

"Why would she be here "Tenzin inquired."Well i just assumed this has something to do with you and all the women you're related to she answered with a wide grin.

Lin could barely hold back her laughter.

Tenzin sighed was this the fate he was bound to suffer? Be ridiculed to death?

"However on a more serious note how on earth are we here? And why?" Lin questioned

"I think i can answer that" this time it came from a voice neither of them recognized ..

They all turned to see an elderly man floating cross legged in midair however that was the least strange thing about this man. He was a tall and pale man who had deep wrinkles with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a chin goatee which tapered down to his waist.This man also possessed horn-like protrusions on his forehead, he also possessed strange grayish purple eyes with a peculiar pattern and an even stranger third eye that possessed a similar pattern to his eyes

Upon first glance Tenzin assumed that he was a spirit but even Tenzin could feel that there was something amis with this man he possessed an aura about him a powerful aura that was unlike anything he had ever felt. Pema and Lin had no idea what to make of this man,Lin was finding it hard to read this man, he was nothing like what she was used to, she handled criminals and thugs and would be crime lords ,shes been around them her whole life they were all open books to her, but what was she too make of this Primordial looking deity? Surprisingly it was Pema who spoke up first "Um..excuse me? Who are you? And why are we here?"

Lin and Tenzin couldn't help but stare at the kind hearted Pema and her innocent question

"How rude of me to invite you here and not introduce myself" he said "I'm sorry let me introduce myself ...I am Known as the sage of the six paths but you may call me Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki" he finished

"Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki" Tenzin couldn't quite wrap his mind around this who was this man was he a spirit ? How could he possibly have the power to bring this many people to the spiritual plane?

This was all new to Lin spirits & alternate realms this was business she would really rather not be involved in. Once again it was Pema to speak up"Um...Mr Hagoromo? I don't understand what do you want with us? Why the three of us?" She questioned

"Exactly"Lin added "What on earth does a spirit want with us?"

Quite frankly Tenzin was surprised at the audacity of these two women how dare they? Questioning this great spirit.

"Pema,Lin please I'm sure this great spirit has a reason for calling us here" he said

Hagoromo quickly spoke up

"Please forgive me for i am about to make a very selfish request" He said

"What are you talking about?...get to the point"Lin demanded

The conversation was finally moving

Hagoromo continued

"It has to do with the Avatar"he added

"The Avatar? Then wouldn't my father be more appropriate for this conversation" Tenzin said

"He has already been informed...I can feel the uneasiness and impatience in you so I shall get to the point...The Avatar is in danger" Hagoromo stated

Immediately Tenzin was on alert what had happened to his now aging father? He knew he was old and probably in the weakest state of his life but...Tenzin was brought out of his thoughts as Hagoromo continued

"In the near future the next Avatar will face hardships unknown to this world ...Trouble that it pains me to say...is my fault and for this i wish to make amends.

"Your fault?..just who are you?" Lin questioned

Tension was rising emotions were flaring this man summoned them out of the blue ,tells them he was about to make a selfish request and now he expects them to clean up his mess? Was he insane?

"These problems date back to the days before the Avatar problems that i should have sorted out in the past problems i should have been there to fix" He finished.

Tenzin was Gobsmacked and Flabbergasted this spirit had come to them to ask for their help what did this have to do with them?

"Thats all fine and dandy but what does this have to do with us?" Lin was getting really impatient

"To correct my mistake I have decided to help the Avatar and give the Avatar aid in their coming battles"he stated

"Like my friend said that's great but what does that have to do with us?" This time Pema was the one to speak up

"This conversation is just going back and forth back and forth what it is you want from us?!" Lin half asked half yelled

"A child" Hagoromo calmly stated

"Excuse me?" Pema asked

"Uh...I don't know how things work in the spirit world but we humans only need two to reproduce and if that's the case i really don't think it has anything to do with me so if you don't mind...Lin was eager to leave after hearing this

Awkward tension was rising in this spiritual plane as Lin Tenzin & Pema did not favor the manner in which they were approached

"Let me specify , my powers , my being they do not belong to this world, they belong to a place far more battle adept and dangerous however i crossed over to this spiritual plane many centuries ago and with it i brought my problems" he continued ..."Now i want to make amends"

Now Lin looked at this man with questioning eyes what could he possibly be getting at what was this business with a child and why did he need them?

"With me i have brought the essence or should i say soul of someone who will be very important in helping the Avatar and supporting the Avatar ...If there is one thing i have learned in all my years its that sometimes one is never enough"

"So this spiritual essence is it somehow connected to the child?" Tenzin was curious now that this spirit had brought his case forward

"To put it simply i need to use pieces of your soul and essence to bind this person to your world..i will be taking a part of all of you and make it into a whole" Hagoromo stated

"Why us?" Pema questioned

Hagoromo stared at the three of them for a couple of seconds before answering Pemas question

"I understand that these are some unusual circumstances we are in but its all for the best each of you possess something absolutely necessary in the upbringing of this child"

"Lin you are the child of a war hero,a game changer you possess the heart of a lion an a calm cold mind that is designed for making hard decisions ..your skills as a earth bender are second to none"

Lins outward appearance didn't change she still didn't trust this man

"Tenzin you are the child of the Avatar a master airbender a perceptive soul and a spiritual leader"

Tenzin couldn't help but feel giddy at the praise

"And Pema no where in all the world is there a woman so kind and loving and understanding you are truly the best that mankind has to offer with you in the fray you shall keep this child grounded and remind him what it feels like to be Human what it means to be a normal person what it means to love & cherish"

Pema was trying and failing to hold back the blush she was now sporting

Now everyone seemed to be on the same page but there were still some issues that needed to be cleared

"Great sage what exactly is this Childs purpose ?" Tenzin inquired he needed to know

"Well to put it simply..To either save the world or destroy it" Hagoromo stated

"This child is intended to be a second bridge between the Spirit ad Human worlds

While the Avatar is the representative of the Human world to the spirits ...this Child will be the Spiritual representation to the Human world ..almost an exact parallel to the avatar"

Hagoromo was finished he had explained it all to them a decision needed to be made.

The three adults were pondering , weighing the risks and dangers of taking on something so important

"We're fully behind this proposal"

Suddenly a voice boomed across

The three looked to the direction of the voice to see Avatar Roku & All the past Avatars standing behind him

"Who are we to say no" Tenzin whispered

"We have every right too!"Lin yelled

"To have such a burden placed on us out of the blue" She went on

"But i suppose i'm not against the idea ..i've always thought leaving the fate of the world in the hands of one person was always a bit foolish" She finished

Lin was in

"Honestly i don't know how to feel about this but ..we get to start raising a family early Tenzin" now Pema it seemed was also into the idea

"Taking care of a child that isn't ours ...will it really be ...

"Make no mistake..." Tenzin was cut of by Roku

"Once you accept ,this child becomes yours as he will be born from your soul there are no voids with this child it is yours"

Tenzin didn't have to think too hard after that

He saw the pleading face of his wife

Lins stoic face

He was going to take the child regardless but now he had just crushed all the doubt in his heart

"I believe that it is in all our best interests if we take the child"

"Very well" Hagoromo replied

The deal had been finalized the three humans had decided that this was the course of action that would be taken did they really have a choice?

They had been given this choice to either save the world or completely ignore this chance Could they really say no?

Of course not

This had never been an option

From the beginning

They Knew

Their answer was only ever going to be yes

Tenzin and Hagoromo were done discussing now

The elder spirit began to move his hand into serval hand seals

A faint glow came from his body the glow intensified until a small ball of light was born

Suddenly Tenzin Lin & Pema began to glow

From Lin a green glow emerged

From Tenzin a Teal glow

From Pema a white glow

The four balls of light came towards each other until they were one

Hagoromo once again went on to make more hand seals, causing a rather tall tree to emerge from the ground ,it was greater than any tree or anything that these mortals had ever seen for it was the Shinju(god Tree) a spiritual power house that would also be crucial in the coming days .

The light which was created from the balls of light born from the four people present moved towards the tree until the tree was completely immersed in a golden light .

Tenzin and the two women stood there in awe

"Our meeting ends here"

And with that Tenzin, Lin & Pema found themselves at Air temple island

"Well...Ill be on my way then" Lin was eager to leave she needed time to process what had just happened had she really just given up a piece of her soul to create new life ? With Tenzin nonetheless and Pema his wife?

They were all having similar thoughts

This was a strange strange situation that they had found themselves in

A child?

They had just created a new being,a new piece of life drawn into a commitment neither of them were sure they were ready for.

Suddenly a very unfamiliar noise stopped Lin in her tracks and broke them all out of their thought process

It was the sound of a baby crying

This was new to all of them

They turned to see something very peculiar

A blonde haired baby lying un-top of what seemed to be a miniature version of the tree that had grown in the spirit world

"My word" Tenzin was lost for words a he just stared at his "son" this boy seemed

"What a beautiful baby" Pema had already fallen in love with this child never had she felt so much joy in all her life here she was holding her baby her very own child a son who was destined to destroy the world or save it who wouldn't be excited

Lin just seemed to be full of disbelief . What was she seeing right now?her "Son" could it really be? She had always wondered what it would be like to have a son and now she did

The child opened his eyes to reveal beautiful green orbs

"Look Lin he has our eyes" Pema chimed

"That he does" Lin couldn't help but smile

She wasn't going to deny that she was happy

She felt blessed

"He'll grow up to be a big strong boy ..wont you? wont you?" Pema cooed at her new son

"What should we name him" Tenzin finally spoke up as he was thinking long and hard about what to name hisn child

At that very moment a name went through the minds of the three as if they had been linked telepathically

"Naruto" They whispered

The child of prophecy was born

The world could now welcome him

"The sage of six paths"


End file.
